This invention relates to a method and device for illumination of colorful lures, by means of a water-tight or waterproof light that attaches to the a part of the fishing line, i.e. to the line itself, or to the downrigger cable or a weight ahead of the lure.
The invention is more particularly concerned with a small lighting device that can shine a beam of light on a lure underwater, which can be a steady light, flashing light, white, or any of various colors, or can be black light for illuminating a phosphorescent lure.
Many types of sport fish, such as salmon, may be present at any of various depths, especially in deep water such as in the Great Lakes. At significant depths, daylight fails to penetrate. At those depths, a fishing lure would be hardly visible.